The Eyes of Insanity
by klcm
Summary: Revenge never ultimately means death, psychological warfare never always means insanity but emotional trauma eventually means loss... Or does it? Team involvement!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds... shame!

------------------------------------------------------------------

_This can't be true... that cannot be the end. The walls, the grey cold metal walls covered top to bottom with pictures, all with her... now it's too late._

Aaron Hotchner awoke to the echo of reverberating noises and shuffles, when his eyes adjusted he felt the ties that bound him; he felt the radiating pinpoint of where a needle was pushed through his skin. He wondered how long he had been there, bound so tightly, how long had the person been following them to get all these photos. The one that caught his eye had been the day darkness had encased him, the emotion on her face as he told her something from deep down.

Derek Morgan stiffened as his mind woke up; he remembered a struggle, one that ended with him being injected with something. His made him push his head up and got struck by shock as he looked over the wall in front of him. So many smiles, so much laughter, so many good memories displayed on the wall. He had no idea where she was, how she was, the last sight of her was her getting in her car and driving home, as soon as his door was close the ambush had occurred.

Spencer Reid knew immediately what had happened the moment his eyes pinged open, he didn't need the ropes to tell him or the tenderness of a needle mark, the feeling in his head told me a strong sedative was used. His mind raced to others but was silenced when he saw photos on the walls. Photo's of the two of them, photo's he never knew could be captured. Intimate moments, family moments, happy moments, all moments there in front of him.

Each of the men traced the face of the woman they held so dearly to them. Their thoughts bouncing to whether the scenarios was that the girls were home safe or caught up in some obvious revenge plan. They then wondered if the other men would be here, in this place, whatever this place was.

At the same time the door opened and a man came in, walking towards them they stood in front of them, in quick succession a beating occurred on all 3 men and then the knife drawn and shallow markings were made.

Then the cruellest of actions were completed.

The men stared at the dead look in the women's eyes.

Hotch looked at Emily's emotionless eyes.

Derek looked at Penelope's joyless eyes.

Reid looked at JJ's painless eyes.

All gone...

------------------------------------------------------------------

_**What'd you think?**_

_**Want to know what the hell I've done??**_


	2. Aaron Hotchner

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

------------------------------------------------------------------

'So Aaron Hotchner... do you like how the photography came out?'

'What the fuck is this about?'

'Now now Aaron, be nice and answer the question.'

'They're intimate! You had no right taking them.'

'Ah, that's rather disappointing, that you don't like them that is.'

'Why would I like them?'

'She's pretty, has an almost Snow White aura to her, light elegant skin, dark flowing hair.'

'Where is she?'

'Oh you will be reunited soon... don't doubt that.' The man approached Hotch, crouched down and looked the esteemed boss of the BAU in the eyes. 'Recognise me?'

'No.'

'Recognise my eyes... what was it? Oh yes! Eyes of death are mine.'

'Eyes of death?'

'Well that's what you called them, oh so many years ago... long before Emily Prentiss took the place of Elle Greenaway.'

'That case was 6 years ago!'

'Oh yes... now you remember.' He patted his cheek and stood up. 'See I've waited a long time for this and I plan to enjoy this.'

'Why don't you just get it over with?'

'Oh because you aren't here to die... get roughed up yes but not die.' He laughed. 'Oh no! I don't kill anymore... eyes of torture are my eyes now Aaron.' He circled Hotch as he sat on the chair tied down. 'We'll have some fun, you'll see some things, you'll get out.'

'Why would you do that?'

'Because death ends it all... nothing like leaving scars for life. Death is pretty much the end, thus its name DEATH.'

'So what scars?' Hotch asked in preparation.

The man walked in front of him, punched Hotch against the face, making an abrasion on his lip. 'A slight beating, the other things are being... hmm... how shall I put it?' He questioned. 'Prepared.'

'I have one question.'

'What's that?'

'There were 4 of you.'

'Oh there still are, there still are.' He said as he flexed his fists. 'Two of them are with Derek and Reid... the fourth is preparing.' He then released the fury of a beating and opened the door. Hotch coughed and recovered the best he could as the man re entered the room, Hotch didn't realise the blade he had in his hand until the back of his shirt was ripped and the incessant running's of the blade ran over his back, some deep, some not, most shallow. He then felt it run around his neck and down his chest, ripping the stop as it went.

The man threw the knife. 'You'll pay for this Clive!'

'Oh Aaron I'm loved by you for remembering me!'

'Hardly.' Hotch spat out earning him an evil cackle, the man then looked him in the eyes, the insanity that Hotch was staring out was scary for just one person.

'Soon.' Was all he said and left the room, shortly after the lights dimmed and shut off. Hotch just sat shivering as a breeze whipped around him, the cuts bleeding slowly. When the lights came back on he had no idea of the time consumption he had been put through, after all darkness didn't allow for clock watching.

He watched the door open and the man carry in something large. He then dropped it and the blanket covering it fell off. There laying in front of him was a motionless Emily, her body contorted into an odd position from its fall. Hotch felt the anger boil, the sadness at her death.

'I thought you aren't out to kill?!'

'I like to pick and choose me.' He said with a twisted smile on his face.

'You're sick!'

'It was quick.'

'Why did you kill her?' He asked as the tears spilt and he stared at her open eyes willing them to blink at him.

'Inducing insanity.' Was all he said as he left the room, shutting the door, leaving Emily to look at Hotch, the lights switched off then one came on, directly on Emily, the light glistering from her dead eyes, he then felt the wetness of tears on his bruised cheeks, he tried to get out to get to her but to no prevail, all he could was watch her, both with closed and opened eyes.


	3. Derek Morgan

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

------------------------------------------------------------------

'Good to find you awake at last Derek Morgan.'

'Who are you?'

'Oh don't you know?' He asked smirking. 'You should, although 6 years has shaped me more into a man... back then you called me a child, a child that knew no better.'

'Ben?' Derek shook his head in disbelief. 'No!'

'Oh yes! Now look at me, I'm an adult, 6 years older than I was, an adult that makes their own decisions and mine was to do this!'

'What is this? Why do you have photos of us?'

'Oh of you and Penelope?' He asked tracing them. 'I remember seeing her on that case, it was only once but she seemed loving, perky, cool, someone to have around... was she always more of a best friend? Or did you just like to use her?'

'I've never used her! I would never use her.'

'Then why didn't you tell her?'

'It's not so easy.'

'Not so easy to just say I love you.'

'You've been too sheltered kid.'

'I am not a kid!' And to prove it the young man swung round and started the beating, early or not, to him it was warranted. 'Now do you believe I'm a kid?'

'No.'

'Good.'

'What do you want? Why are you doing this?'

'Revenge Derek... revenge.'

'Revenge?' Derek said as he spat some excess blood from his mouth. 'Fuck! Your bothers... where are they?'

'Ones with Aaron, one's with Spencer and the other, well, his preparing.'

'Preparing?'

'Oh you'll see.' He said circling the room slowly. 'They escaped, got me back, we plotted, been on the run, changed our appearances, followed you.'

'How the hell did you escape?'

'That you do not need to know.'

'So what's you plan? If you're going to kill me, you may as well get it over with.'

'Oh no, no, no... no killing going on, some torture but you will walk, stagger, crawl out of here... alive.'

'Why?'

'Deaths too final.' Was all he said as he left and the lights turned off. Derek sat in the darkness, his head all over the place from the beating, he had to concentrate, he had to find out about the girls, and Rossi, there was no mention of him at all. When the lights came back on, he didn't miss the blade, he watched the light bounce off it, the shimmer of the metal, he watched as Ben, the man that was once an innocent boy, run a finger around it. Like planned Ben went around the back of Derek and ripped his t-shirt, Derek didn't flinch; he bit down and felt the knife run a track over his back, making a journey over his shoulder, up his neck slightly and down his cheek, the rip in his top growing.

'You're first time?' He asked as he noticed the concentrate play across the boy's face.

'Shut up.' He said as he took the knife away from Derek's skin, he too then threw the knife and it hit the ground and clattered against the wall before settling. He then smirked and left the room, the lights closing down on him, his eyes stuck on the wall ahead, his eyes had stayed fixed with a picture of Penelope laughing with him, the image still in front him, even without the urge for lights. He always saw her.

When the light came on again the door was kicked open so forcefully it connected with the wall by it and the pictures ruffled. Ben just dropped the thing in his arms and Derek watched as Penelope was unveiled lifelessly.

'What the fuck have you done?!'

'Oh this... a little killing.'

'You're a bastard! A dead bastard!'

'Oh have fun at the funeral.'

'Why?' Derek demanded, halting Ben in his tracks. 'Why did you kill her?'

'I know what she means, well meant, to you... you just should have been truthful... you almost lost her years ago when she was shot, now you've definitely lost her.'

'You're a fucking arsehole!' Derek fought against the restraints.

'You'll get out soon Derek.' He said as he left, Derek just looked at Penelope, her face turned to him, her eyes had no happiness to them, they were just a stare, a dead open stare. He sat and watched over her, for some type of movement, when the lights turned off, a spotlight shone on her, he only then released the tears at what they had done.


	4. Spencer Reid

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds... shame!

------------------------------------------------------------------

'Spencer Reid you do not change at all... longer hair, manlier features but still the same innocence to you.'

'What the...' Reid began as his mind caught up and he spoke up only to be cut off.

'Oh don't disillusion yourself with not knowing me.'

'But...'

'I should be in jail right now?'

'Well yeah.'

'Well let's just say the Princeton brothers never got held back for long.'

'All of you!'

'Yes Spencer all of us!' The man mocked in the same tone as what Reid had just used.

'But how?'

'No need to wonder about that now really.... that viable bit of information stays between me and my brothers.'

'Where are the others?'

'Oh well Derek's next door with Ben and Hotch is next him with Clive.'

'And Peter?'

'Oh... he is preparing.' He saw Reid swallow and smiled. 'You'll learn of that later.'

'Shaun what's all this about?'

'You sent us down and although we made it back out, we never felt complete, so followed you and your team and those lovely women of yours and voila... here's your life with Jennifer displayed on the wall.' He paced the room to the left of Reid and Reid couldn't help but watch him, wary of his actions.

'What have you done to her?'

'Oh you'll see Spencer... she's not the issue here.'

'What is?'

'Revenge.'

'What type of revenge?'

'Revenge you'll walk away from... scarred... not dead.' He then smacked the back of Reid's head and dazed him with the unexpected blow. He moved around and carried on the beating, backing up flexing his hands he looked at Reid as he coughed out the blood from his mouth.

'Why would you let us go? You know that we know what you look like... doesn't that make it dangerous?'

'Oh we have of silencing people.'

'Silencing?'

'More like black mail but it shall work and if it doesn't then this isn't over.' He then walked and pulled a knife from the back of his trousers. He ripped Reid's jumper, pulled it off and then tore through the shirt he was wearing, he too then began the trail markings of the tip of the blade, Reid didn't hide the pain he felt over his bony body, he flinched as it went deeper and released when it went back to shallow. He saw the glimmer of light on metal as it came over his shoulder, down his next and then back up over his neck and back down again, when Shaun was done he threw the knife to the side. 'Better?'

'Much.' Reid quipped as he felt the after burns. 'So you've beat me and you've cut me, what next?'

'Oh you'll see Dr Reid... see I remember you were a Doctor even at a young age.'

'I remember you had ambition.'

'I still do! Ambition to follow in my brothers footsteps! So don't you dare question me!' He then left and the lights soon shut down, Reid sat as still as possible in the darkness, he didn't know how long he sat but he sat and he waited and soon the lights switched back on and the door open and he saw a bundle in Shaun's arm, he felt the tears build as he saw the blonde hair. 'Surprise!' He said as he dropped the limp body of JJ on the floor, her eyes staring at the wall with the photos. 'Let's sort this out shall we?'

'Leave her alone!' Reid said bitterly loud as Shaun bent down, he looked up laughed and then carried on. When he stood JJ was now staring dead set at Reid. Reid was so consumed that he didn't hear or see Shaun leave, only when the lights switched off and moments later when the small light shone over JJ did he realise he was now alone. Alone with JJ, who wouldn't get to walk out alive, he couldn't steal his eyes away from her so he just stuck to watching over her, he knew saw he would see things and think she was alive but at that moment he had to watch over her.


	5. Staring at death

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds... shame!

------------------------------------------------------------------

The men stared at the woman that lay in front of them for what seemed an eternity before the lights bellowed throughout, causing a ringing sensation in their head. The door opened and Hotch had to watch as Emily was taken from in front of him, Derek watched as Penelope was taken and Reid watched while JJ was taken. Their thrashing earned them laughter; it earned them nothing helpful at all.

When the men's allocated capturer entered the room again, they found themselves being blindfolded, untied and dragged to another room, when they had the ability to see again they found themselves in a new room, no photo's this time, the presence of two others near, the bodies of Emily, Penelope and JJ in front of them again.

'Dead eyes see everything did you know you that?' Clive asked out loud.

'How do you mean?' Ben asked, proving this was a conversation around the men of the BAU rather than one for them to join in with.

'Well, back in the old days in London they used to take 2ps and place on the eyes to close them, the myth was that leaving the eyes opened meant they still captured everything that went on around them.'

'Also, Ben it is said that by closing the eyes you preserve the last sight of the deceased.'

'Last sight?' Ben asked another question, proving again he was definitely still the untaught one.

'Well when Jack the ripper struck in 1888, they made sure the women's eyes were closed, that way their eyes would hold the sight of the murderer, with it the identity of the ripper.'

'So what will be these women's last sight?'

'They haven't seen it yet.' Was all Clive said as they left the room smirking at how easy it was now the women were gone, the door then slammed and locked behind the three men.

'Fuck!' Derek spat out in a fit of anger and grief.

'Are you two okay?' Hotch asked trying to diffuse Derek's emotions a bit to get him under control.

'They've killed them, how can we be okay?' Derek asked.

'Derek, his only asking, we've all lost out here.'

'I know, I'm sorry.' Derek said hanging his head. 'Rossi?'

'Doesn't seem they have him.'

'Which is strange, don't you think?' Reid asked as he gave up escaping the ties around his arms.

'Well he wasn't part of the team 6 years ago.' Hotch said slightly far away.

'Nor was Emily.' Reid stated confusedly.

'She's something to me.' Hotch said deflated as he looked over the body in front of him. 'They knew what they were to us.'

'Me and Pen had only just gotten together.'

'I told Emily the day before they got me I loved her.'

'Me and JJ were working out a few kinks but we're so close.'

'I don't get how they can go from killing sprees to torturous games and then releases.'

'They told me that black mail is used to keep us quiet... I'm guessing them killing JJ, Emily and Penelope was their black mail.'

'Well it isn't going to work... if they think I'm keeping quiet after this, they've got another thing coming.'

'I agree Morgan but we have to do this to get out.'

'To get out to what though? We have no idea what they've done to Rossi.'

'We've done nothing to Rossi.' Clive said as the door swung open again. 'Our concern is you... now, now, now, let's see you've been here a total of 76 hours, the girls have been dead roughly about 48 hours, Rossi is so close you can literally hear them looking!'

'When are you going to let us go?'

'Well after how you all acted I think in about another 4 hours but you dare tell and I will make sure the toys we have will be used.'

'Is that it?' Hotch asked bitterly. 'You take us for what? 80 hours, keep us locked up, give us a quick beating, run a knife over us, and leave the women you know we love in front of us, DEAD and then just release us!'

'Well Aaron, revenge is not always about death, nor does it need to be long, it can be whatever length the person dishing it out wants it to be but what you've seen today is going to have a knock on your life more so later than it is right now.'

'What the fuck! That doesn't make sense!'

'Not to you but you wait... keep going like this and I won't even let you take their bodies, I'll just cut them up and dispose of them.'

'No!' All of them yelled.

'Don't do that!'

'Well listen.'

'We will.'

'Good... they deserve a proper farewell after a wasted life.'

'WASTED!'

'What the hell?'

'Well you left your feelings too long, now they'll never know will they?'All the men hung their heads as the fact that the girls were dead was now shoved in their faces. 'I thought so.' Ben and Shaun came into the room. 'You get one drink seeing as you haven't had any for a couple of days.' Then they all left.

'I can't believe they're gone.'

'Me neither.'

'This is torture, I open my eyes she's staring at me, I close them she's there.' Derek said defeated, gaining understanding and agreement from both Hotch and Reid. 'I feel like I'm a failure.'

'What do you mean?'

'He told me that I should've told her, I had, we just hadn't made it public and now it's too late.'

'Derek she'd want you to move on.'

'I can't.'

They were claimed by the silence and then the darkness and soon they feel asleep from physical, mental and emotional exhaustion. They didn't know how long they were asleep until the lights demanded access through their eyelids, they thought the headache the brightness induced and when they opened their eyes their nightmares were still their realities, they were still trapped, the girls were still dead and they felt completely empty.

'How long do you think we were out for?'

'No idea.'

'About 2 hours.' Reid said, he felt the question that was about to be asked. 'I hardly slept.'

'You need to sleep more kid.'

'I know but I just... couldn't...'

'Okay, well did you get any sleep Reid?'

'A bit.'

They heard Derek gasp. 'Morgan you okay?' Hotch asked, scared he was in pain.

'Pen just moved.'


	6. Getting to know

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds... shame!

------------------------------------------------------------------

'What do you mean she moved?'

'Her fingers!' Derek said hopefully excited. 'It wasn't a lot but she moved.'

'How do you know its not your psychological need for her to be alive.' Reid shoved in pessimistically, his mind jolting out that it was a trick of the mind, not wanting the hope if life to take over to be disappointment and lose them all over again.

'Because Reid it isn't!' Derek said and forward as much as he could do. 'Baby girl... if you can hear me I want you to move your fingers again.' He watched in eager anticipation and she didn't let him down, she never did. 'She did it again.' He fought the restraints more at the thought of them not being dead.

'It could be a neuromuscular agent...' Reid said with a tone of sophistication as his mind worked well for a rush.

'Reid...' Hotch pressed for more, knowing they needed the whole details of what had been used..

'They're intravenous drugs that paralyse all of the body but allow the person to be aware.'

'You mean that they could've seen, heard and felt everything.'

'Exactly... the thing is...' Reid couldn't finished as the door opened.

'Ah Doctor Reid you are one for the knowledge aren't you? So Penelope's coming too... about time I must admit, my calculations were right, now the other 2 I don't know how much they were given, if my orders were correct they should be soon.'

'You bastard you could've killed them!'

'Oh no... that would've been a doctrine of double effect Spencer.'

'How can you argue that?'

'Well my primary concern was to make these lovely ladies appear dead, glazed eyes, no visible breathing, no movement, just them trapped inside with no voice... now if they had died that wouldn't have been my fault, no that would have been the drugs fault.'

'You arsehole!'

'Well when her lungs gain complete control again she's going to gasping for breath for ages, as will Jennifer and Emily.' He bent down by Penelope.

'Leave her alone! Don't touch her.' Derek spat out with a venomous tone. 'Leave her!' Clive then ran a hand over her head, laughing slightly, when only he hand twisted slightly.

'It's amazing, we could've done so many things to them, and they wouldn't have whimpered or flinched, they would have just had to take it... but we don't want to have to blackmail you with that now do we?'

'No!' All 3 men shouted.

Penelope's hand moved more. 'Wow she's really trying now... let's check the others shall we?' Clive stood and walked to JJ, knelt down and looked at her, he felt her pulse. 'Well that's a lot stronger and more noticeable.' He repeated the process with Emily. 'Oh look, her fingers too.' He looked at Hotch, whose eyes were completely stuck on Emily. Clive then stood up and left. 'Under an hour left.'

The men found themselves struggle more with the restraints, forcing ways out as much as they wanted to, it wasn't happening for them and they were getting distressed as the women moved more and struggled for a grip on control more. When the door flung open, Hotch breathed out first as he was facing it, Rossi and police flooded in, he froze at seeing the women but set to work checking them over as 3 police officers untied the men. Derek was released first and wasted no time at all at getting to Penelope, Hotch did the same with Emily and Reid did the same with JJ.

'Reid come on, facts here.'

'Heaving, possible sickness, weakness, slurring of speech, lack of co-ordination... erm...' Reid stumbled on the facts for once in his life. 'Temporary breathing difficulties, mass dehydration, heart palpitations, shaking ...'

'How long do these things last for kid?'

'Well it depends on the dosage given, if its small, then it is a simple matter of hours to a day tops, but if its larger, like it appears to be here, seeing as we've seen them for hours on end... then it could take days...'

'Right guys we are having trouble getting EMT'S down here.' Rossi said as he rushed back into the room.

Derek was already carrying Penelope as soon as he knew was going to happen, he was talking to her encouraging as she shook and her breathing picked up. Hotch wasn't long after with Emily who was doing the same as Penelope, soon JJ was in Reid's arms, obviously the most unresponsive as of yet but getting there, Rossi led the way out through dank dark corridors and up a stairwell, when they made it outside, Hotch, Derek and Reid were all amazed that it was dusk, the light not harsh on their eyes but worried about how the women in their arms would be responding.

Rossi watched as the men refused to be chucked out of the ambulances, not for a moment allowing the women to be alone, the fourth ambulance was unnecessary so sent it on its way when it was clear the men were not to be separated. He watched the men until the ambulances were ready to go. No one had really spoken to him since he had arrived, their expressions said how grateful they were for now, he knew their priorities were the women; he just wanted to know what had happened to them in there.


	7. Urge to protect

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds... shame!

------------------------------------------------------------------

Rossi followed the ambulance, he had seen the women, he had seen the blood on the men, he had seen their duty to get the women help above them, all he needed to do was find the people behind it. He waited outside, calling and updating, Derek's mom, Hotch's brother, the facility where Reid's mom was, phoning Emily's parents as well as JJ's, he had contemplated calling Penelope's brother but he would rather wait and see if she truly wanted them. When the police and swat came out he looked in expectation.

'Agent Rossi, there's no one there.'

'What do you mean no one? There has to be someone around.'

'Afraid not, the only people we found in there were your team members.'

'Fuck!' Rossi said running his hands over his head. 'Forensics?'

'Are going over the entire place with a fine tooth comb... if there's anything here we'll find it.' The chief of SWAT said. 'Agent Rossi, go to the hospital, we have your number, we find something you'll be the first to know.' Rossi just nodded and headed for the SUV he came in.

He stopped by each of the houses and picked up the go bags that the team members always had ready for cases, he then got to the hospital and waited impatiently as the nurses got him every piece of information on each of the team members. He had the tedious job of proving who he was and it wasn't until he turned up on each of the files that the nurses took time to find out what they could.

'Rossi.' Came a male voice behind him.

Rossi turned and couldn't help but relax. 'Oh Sean...'

'What's happening? Where's Aaron?'

'I'm just waiting on news.'

'Rossi?' Came another voice, woman's voice.

'Mrs Morgan, we are just getting news on all of them, you've made it in good time.' They stood waiting around until 2 of the nurses came back.

'The three men are getting sutures to knife wounds.'

'And the women?'

'I'm afraid there is no word on them at the moment, they are still pretty much the same as when they were brought in.'

'Okay, can we see them?'

'I can allow you agent Rossi in but you are welcome down the corridor, all the men are in the same room.' Everyone nodded and followed the nurse down the corridor. 'The men will be moved upstairs shortly to be treated for dehydration and shock but everything appears to be normal.'

'Okay.' The nurse allowed Rossi in but Fran and Sean had to wait outside the room, they watched the men all look at Rossi hopeful.

'How are they?'

'There's no word.' He said he traced the knife wounds on Hotch's chest and then looked at Derek's and then Reid's, he remand silent the whole.

'What is it Dave?' Hotch asked as the nurse finished stitching his back.

'Erm... who took you?'

'The Princeton Brothers... why?'

'No one was there.'

'What?!' Derek said angrily. 'How do you mean no one was there?'

'Derek you need to calm down, your mom's outside, do you really want to her to see you angry.'

'Rossi, man, I get you I really do but at the end of the day they told us they were dead!'

'Dead?'

'They drugged them so much that they weren't blinking; there was no breathing visible, they couldn't even move.'

'I'm going to push for information.' Rossi said as he felt the anger rise. 'I'll be right back.' He left to get stopped by Fran and Sean.

'Everything okay?'

'Yeah they're on fluids and getting finished stitched up but they were told the girls were dead.'

'Emily and JJ?' Fran asked.

'And Penelope... I'll be right back.' No more than five minutes later Rossi came running back. 'I'll update you in a moment.'

'No just go in there.' The pair could tell that this was urgent and the men needed to hear it first. 'I'm going to get to the point... JJ has an adverse reaction to the drug.'

'How bad?'

'She's just coming out in a rash, her breathings tight and she keeps going in and out of consciousness apparently... she keeps asking for Reid.'

'And Pen?'

'And Emily?'

'Both are having it tough, can't stop being sick, heart arrhythmias, dehydration, uncontrollable shaking, breathings pretty bad, they are basically suffering every side effect.'

'What else?'

'The large dose that they were given means they are all going through the phase of being weaned of them.'

'What like a drug addict?' Reid squeaked as memories of his dilaudid problems sprung to mine, he got a solemn nod before Rossi continued.

'Well the neuromuscular agents aren't suppose to be used in high quantities nor are they supposed to be used progressively for 2 days, so they basically aren't having the best time.'

'I need to get to Pen.' Derek said as he stood up. 'Can you take me of this IV?'

'Derek...'

'No Dave! I... we had to stare at them... be told we didn't tell them we love them, their eyes didn't blink, they just stared! I do not want her out of my sight.'

'I'm with Derek.' Reid said standing up.

'Reid...'

'Sorry Rossi but I'm with both of them.' Hotch said when the nurse was done.

'I can only allow you men to leave this room is if you stay on fluids and await for pressure bandages on your wounds.'

'Are they necessary?'

'Extremely because some of the wounds are yet to stop bleeding. Give me a couple of minutes and we can tell you where your rooms are and you can go to your partners.' As promised the men walked out of the room with a hospital gown undone round their shoulders, and their jeans they were wearing previous, as they were yet to change into the clothes Rossi had bought.

Fran immediately took her sons comforting open arms and Sean gave his brother a worried hug. They then walked down to where the girls were in silence.

'JJ's on her own, whereas Penelope and Emily were put together. They're all near one another.' Everyone just nodded and walked down until Rossi stopped outside 2 double doors. 'Penelope and Emily are in there, JJ's in the next room Reid.' Reid nodded and shifted to look in the other room.

'Have you been in?' Rossi just nodded. 'What were they like?'

'They can't move properly, apparently it's the drugs that have paralysed their muscles and Emily and Penelope were heaving and breathing in deeply which apparently is a really good sign.'

'But they don't look good.'

'Well you've got to think they are coming off really high doses of drugs.' The men nodded. 'Just think you haven't lost them.'

'No but if they can't find the Princeton brothers we could.'

'We didn't go to the police though Derek, they came to us.'

'So, they said they would silence us through them.' The men stood watching in, Hotch had Sean's hand on his shoulder comfortingly, as did Derek with Fran and Reid with Rossi, they all watched as medical staff rushed around and heart monitors showed heart beats, wires led into machines, tubes ran from devices. Even though Rossi, Fran and Sean made themselves understand as much as they could they could not truly understand what the urgency to protect the girls was.

Little did the men know was that they didn't truly know how much protection the women needed either, to the Princeton brother's Emily, Penelope and JJ were gold dust to the 3 men of the BAU and so would be their main access to freedom.


	8. Don't doubt

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds... shame!

------------------------------------------------------------------

The more they watched the more movement they saw, first Emily's leg slid up in discomfort, then Penelope's hand rose up slowly to remove the oxygen mask, then JJ tried to sit up to no prevail. Hotch and Sean watched in on the part of the room where Emily was being treated, they saw her cough, and heave, and throw up and knew it could only get better, even if at that moment it seemed things were escalating for the worse. The same went for Derek and Fran as they watched Penelope. However JJ seemed more calmed, Reid and Rossi took note of the visible shaking of her body that was occurring, the more drugs being added to her IV.

When the men were finally allowed in they just took the women's hands and squeezed them reassuringly and smiled. The smile told them they were okay, that everything was going to be okay.

'Where have you been?' Emily asked in small rasps.

'I've been getting sorted... how you feeling?'

'I ache like hell, scared... are you okay?'

'I'm fine, just rest, I'm not going anywhere.' She nodded and closed her eyes, he breathed out relief, never better for seeing her eyes close.

Derek rubbed his thumb unconsciously across Penelope's hand as she surveyed him. 'I'm okay baby girl.'

'You're hurt.'

'And I'm stitched up and on the mend.' He enforced and then looked down. 'I seriously thought I had lost you.'

'I know you did.'

'I can't lose you.' He whispered. 'Not now, not ever.' He saw her smile and her eyes become tiresome. 'You get some sleep, I'll be here.' He then placed a hand on her head and shifted some curls out of her face and saw her eyes closed, relief washing over him too.

Reid walked warily to JJ, he hated to see her so fragile, he hated to see any of them fragile. He touched her hands and she woke up slowly.

'Hey.' She whispered through the oxygen mask.

'Hey... how you feeling?' He asked somewhat nervously.

'I've had better days... how about you?' She said the tears beginning to fall.

'I'm fine.' He soothed and wiped the tears. 'I'm okay; let's just focus on you for now.' She nodded and drifted off to sleep. When JJ woke up again she saw it was daylight and she was in a different room, Penelope was turned to Derek, her hand tightly grasped in his, Emily on her back, her hand in Hotch's, she looked at hers and saw Reid had hold of hers and she smiled.

'Hey look who's finally up.'

'Emily and Pen aren't.'

'They have been.' Reid said leaning forward on his chair. 'How you feeling?'

'Well I can move about... that's got to be a plus.' She looked at her two friends as they slept away. 'How are they?'

'Both of them have chest pains, muscles ache, but other than that a lot better.' Derek said as he shifted around a bit more.

'Do you know when we get out?'

'You tomorrow, them this evening.'

'Why me tomorrow?'

'Because you had a reaction to the drug so they need to keep an eye on you to make sure.' Reid explained.

'Strauss has signed us off for 3-4 weeks.' Hotch said as he sat back in his chair, trying to get comfortable.

'Does it hurt? I mean it looked painful when I was put in the room and saw Spence.' JJ said as she looked at Reid, knowing that under his clothes he had track marks from knife.

'Pain relief helps... just sore.' She looked at Derek and then Hotch and got the same response.

They looked at Penelope as her hand rose to her face and she rubbed it as she woke up. 'Rise and shine baby girl.' She smiled sleepily at him. 'How you feeling now?'

'Sleepy.' She muttered and he pulled the sheets up over her again and she closed her eyes and drifted off again.

'I think that's what you need to do JJ.' Derek said as he shifted some to pull the quilt up more and tuck her in.

'Do you realise how much she loves you?' JJ said as she complied and snuggled into the bed more. 'We were talking when we were being taken wherever... every time she talks about you she smiles... even midst kidnapping... says a lot.' She said tiredly and took the sleep.

The men all looked at one another and smiled. 'She's right... Penelope is at her brightest when she has you around.' Derek smiled.

'Emily's always sweeter when she has you to talk about Hotch.' They then looked at Reid who had remained silent. 'Kid... JJ's besotted by you... don't doubt it.'

'No but doubt this.' Came a new voice from the door.


	9. In Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds... shame!

------------------------------------------------------------------

The voice sent chills up their backs as they watch 3 figures entered the voice obviously from Clive Princeton. 'Said we would be back, did we?'

'But...' Reid started.

'Aw hush up Doctor Reid... the police and FBI are involved.... now we get pay back.' He looked at Emily as she started to arouse from her sleep. 'Emily wakey wakey.'

She shot up and winced with the aches of her body. 'What the hell?'

'It's time to die.' He then looked at Penelope as she started to wake up, Derek looked at her, sending messages through his eyes at her; she woke up properly and looked over to see her worse nightmare a full blown reality once again. 'Ah Penelope, you too.' She looked at Derek and back again. 'Oh it will be quick.' He said and pulled a gun out of his jacket. 'Now do we go for the sleeping one?' He pointed the gun. 'Or the first to wake up today?' He pointed to Emily. 'Or the one to move first after the drugs began to wear off?'

'Look you don't need to do this.' Hotch said trying to reason, they could get the police and FBI to back off they just need time and no deaths.

'Oh but we do.'

'Why?'

'Why?' Clive repeated. 'Because you need to be quietened.' He raised the gun on Penelope again. 'Seeing as it was you to move first let's get you gone.'

'No!' Derek said jumping up. They watched Clive ready the gun and then pull the trigger, a gunshot rang out and Emily and Penelope screamed, JJ shot awake just in time to see Clive slump forward to the floor. Rossi standing at the door his gun in his hand, no remorse in his eyes. The other 2 brothers had no time to react as the hospitals security ran in and arrested them.

Derek looked at Penelope who was staring, tears falling, her body trembling. 'Baby are you okay?' She nodded and he took her in his arms and she clung onto him for dear life. JJ was shaking after being forced out of sleep by the shrill ring of a bullet leaving the barrel of a gun; Reid got up on the bed and took her in his arms. Hotch did the same with Emily her eyes never leaving Clive's body. They looked at the corpse on the floor as it slowly bleed out from the back, the eyes were open, the men were reminded of the girls the day before, the eyes of insanity staring back at them. Except the eyes of insanity hadn't won.

Rossi entered the room and saw the state of shock that had consumed each and every one of them. 'Seems I got here in time.' He said as the relief set in and pairs separated slightly. 'I think...I'm going to see if we can get you discharged.' He said and left the room, the three couples didn't know quite what to do with the now corpse of their abductor in front of them.

'Come on, let's get you all out of here.' Hotch said taking Emily's bag out of the best side table. 'You can have our room until we know what's happening with all of us.' The men helped the women off the bed and took them gingerly out of the room, never letting their hands go.

'Where are you going? A nurse questioned as she saw them walking past.

'We are taking them to our room to rest until they can be discharged.'

'Gun man was in your room?' The nurse asked, she received nods. 'Okay, well the doctor is going to discharge Ms Prentiss and Ms Garcia in about an hour, and I think all three of you men are to.'

'I drew the short straw.'

'Well we can see what exactly you are being kept in for and if it just to make sure you rest I'm sure that will occur at home.'

'Thank you.'

'No worries, I'll send the doctor up when he comes.' They got to the room, JJ laid back down, whereas Penelope and Emily sat up with their legs dangling off, eagerly awaiting the sound of 'you're being discharge' to come from the doctors mouth.

The first doctor that came in and immediately allowed the men to be discharged so they got changed while they forced the girls to have a sleep. No more than 2 hours later they were saying bye to JJ and Reid as JJ had to stay and was literally forcing Penelope and Emily out of the door.

When they got outside, Hotch took Emily to his, he needed to talk to her, and he was sure Sean would leave for a bit and Derek took Penelope to his, knowing his mom would give him space if he asked for it.

'What you want to do?' Hotch asked Emily. 'Because I think we need to talk.' Emily looked at him wide eyed, she felt tired but he had the tone of voice that made her forget about sleep and yearn to know what was going on. They sat down together and he took her hand. 'I'm sorry you got involved in everything the last couple of days, they knew what you were to me, and that was why they took you, you weren't their target me, Morgan and Reid were.' Emily looked at him intently, trying to profile where this was going. 'I meant what I said Emily, I want to start this with you, I want to love you.' He looked at her. 'I'm in love with you.' He said before capturing her lips with his, the affirmation that she wasn't dead being instilled once again.

Like Hotch, Derek was on the mind frame of getting some things of his chest. He hadn't released Penelope's small hand from his bear size paw since they got into the car, he knew all she wanted to do was sleep but he had to talk before he bottled it.

'Pen, baby girl.'

'Yeah.' She said and yawned.

'Can we talk?' She turned stunned and watched him, trying to be the best profiler she could be. 'I want to talk about us...' She nodded. 'I realised I don't want to live another moment without you as more than my best friend, I told you once I loved you and I didn't act, but I am now, we spoke about this, we were making a go in this direction, can we carry it on?' He saw the tears. 'Why the tears sweetness?'

'Just the last couple of days, I wanted to tell you I wasn't dead but I just couldn't and you looked so lost.'

'I love you baby girl... I'm in love with you in fact, madly deeply, head over heels, I want to shout it from the roof tops type of love.' Once he had said they smiled and he took her lips in a deepening passionate kiss, that was everything that told him Penelope wanted the relationship they had started to explore before the whole fiasco as much as he did and it told Derek she wasn't going anywhere.

Reid fidgeted, he knew JJ was convinced that things needed sorting out between them before they took the first step into a relationship but now after thinking she was taken from him, he didn't want to take a back seat.

'JJ?' He asked and she looked at him. 'I'm not good at this type of stuff... so I'm... I'm just going to blurt it out but I'm in love with you.' She gasped. 'Not the baby type, I mean the I would die if you died love, I almost died the other day, the thought of you gone from me was killing me.'

'Reid...'

'Let me say this... I'm in love with you Jennifer Jareau.'

'Reid...' She said again and his face dropped. 'Just kiss me.' She said and he complied, when they pulled apart she looked at him. 'I want this.'

The moment they all unleashed the fear of love and what it held was the moment the eyes of insanity hadn't won over them.


End file.
